


Wake Up Call

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #5: Snowstorm/Biizzard. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #5: Snowstorm/Biizzard. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Daddy! _Daddy!_ ”

Harry groaned, blearily opening his eyes to glance at the clock. 5am. Groaning again, and with a quick envious glance at Severus, who appeared to still be sleeping soundly, Harry dragged himself out of bed and padded into the next bedroom.

“What is it, Lily?” he asked, the question turning into a wide yawn.

She was standing at the window, still in her pyjamas, her face shining with excitement. “It’s snowing again. Properly!”

Harry moved to stand next to her, squinting through the glass. He could barely make out anything but white—it was a veritable blizzard outside.

~~~

“You’re right!” Harry said. “It is. But,” he whisked her up into his arms, making her screech with surprised laughter, “it’s also very _very_ early, young lady. So…” Placing her back in bed, Harry tucked the covers around her. “A little more sleep before snow, please.”

“How much sleep?”

Harry chuckled. His little girl was getting more astute by the day. “At least an hour.”

“Okay.”

Kissing her forehead, Harry returned to bed, shivering as he got back under the covers. A moment later, a warm body pressed up against his.

“Your daughter does early morning alarm calls very well.”

~~~

Harry broke into a smile, kissing the area of flesh closest to his lips. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was,” Severus murmured, coiling an arm around Harry’s waist. “I take it there was some kind of dire emergency.”

“No,” Harry sighed. “It’s just snowing.” Squeezing Severus’ arm, he turned to kiss him properly. “Go back to sleep.”

Severus hummed. “I think I’d prefer to stay awake now.”

“Oh, you would?” Harry asked, grinning as Severus slowly rolled him onto his back. Then his mouth was captured and any other words turned to moans and sighs. Early wasn’t so bad.


End file.
